thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddie
Current Background Teddie was once a normal bear living inside of the T.V world. He lived there in peace while hiding from the shadows in the T.V world whenever the fog showed up in the other one. However he was the only one there other than the shadows that would try to kill him on sight. So he was lonely for his life. That is. Before the world got really noisy from the shadow's attacking people who got thrown inside. This had never happened before. And the first victum was an announcer. However. Almost a day after three people somehow fell from the sky. Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka and Souji Seta. Worried about them Teddie quickly made an exit for them when he found them. Allowing them to return to his own world. However almost immediatly after. Somebody else was thrown in and killed. The day after. Two more people showed up who he reconized. Yosuke and Souji both decided to enter the T.V again. Angered Teddie thinks they are the people who were throwing people in. In which Yosuke quickly yells back at Teddie and removes the head of the suit to try to find out who was wearing it. And to shock him. Teddie didn't have Anybody inside of the suit. It was just as empty as Teddie was trying to tell him. However. Teddie agrees to help them get to where the next person was. Although he did add one part to the deal. If they didn't agree to help him find who the killer was. He wouldn't let them out of the T.V world like he did before. To his shock. He watched Souji awaken his Persona when Yosuke was about to be attacked by some shadows. Izanagi. Souji's own Persona defeated the shadow's in record time. In which Teddie really started to respect Souji. Calling him one of the few people who deserved the title. "Sensei" To him. After this Event Teddie helped the Investigation team saving people whenever he could. That is until they made it to Rise Kujikawa's shadow. Her Shadow had the ability to scan each of the Persona users and counter against their attacks. And create a blast that hit each of their weaknesses immediatly. The Investigation team were yelling for Teddie to run. But he didn't want to be alone again. Now going 'bearserk' as he called it. And defeating the Shadow Single handedly. However his victory didn't last long. When his own shadow appeared. Taunting him about how there was no 'real him' and that the truth everyone was seeking was their own deaths at his hands. After defeating the shadow Teddie admits he really didn't know what he was. After a few weeks however. The investigation team is shocked to find him outside of the T.V world. Sitting on a chair in Junes. It is then however. That he removes his head of his suit and shows that he grew a body inside of his own bear suit in the few weeks they weren't there. First Appearance Teddie appeared in Inaba with the rest of the Inaba Investigation team. Teddie was mostly there trying to keep things as normal as possible. However he was usually trying to avoid trouble as much as he could. Be it trying to help distract the officers of Inaba so they wouldn't arrest the people from other worlds. Or telling Yukiko Amagi about the Scary dead ladies in Inaba. It isn't until Yukiko told him to stay at Yosuke's house when he found his main problem. Yosuke's place was locked and Yosuke had the only key to it. Now trying to track down Yosuke by leaving Inaba he catches a different scent. Heading to the East now toward a place named Gallia. Meeting the team. Teddie traveled to Gallia after about half a day of walking. He was tired and knew his scent he was tracking was off when he arrived there. However. Now he noticed a beauty as he called her. Judith was fighting Kuja and Kefka alone. He couldn't sit back and watch of course! Rushing in he was interupted by another man. Zelos Wilder attempting to hit on Judith. Angered Teddie and Zelos start to argue. In which after a while Teddie and Zelos made a truce. To help Judith fight the two. Teddie however. Insulted Kuja a bit much. And had Kuja attempt to attack Teddie. It took getting hit by multiple attacks for Teddie to apologize to Kuja and stop him from fighting. In which now Teddie and the other two now attempted to defeat Kefka. Who now left the area with Kuja close behind. Teddie however. Was now really impressed with Zelos. The way he fought and still was able to hit on Judith while doing so made Teddie respect him. And give him the title of "Sensei" To him. The three now travel on Judith's friend Baul with a new boy. Johan (Who was being possessed by Yubel) To try and track down their friends with Teddie's ability to track down scents. He now had a mission to track down Yukiko Amagi, Raine Sage and Judai Yuki. Which lead them to the western ruins. In which Zelos, Teddie a new girl Rukia and Judith all noticed something wrong with Johan. In which he was being possessed by Yubel. The four of them make it their goal to save Johan from Yubel by using Rukia's powers. In which the group succedded in doing sow. However Yukiko, Raine, Judai and another scent all seemed to split up into two groups. Raine and Judai in one group. Yukiko and the other scent in another. The Tower Library and Inaba. The group quickly traveled to the Tower library. On the way there a new boy seemed to fall from the sky. One named Link with his fairy friend Tatl. However another problem happened. Zelos' friend Raine seemed to vanish from the world. At least her scent did. Now depressed he tried every way possible to cheer up Zelos. And keep him thinking positive. It is then they managed to land at the tower Where Yukiko Amagi and Carly Nagisa were there. And a Digimon named Wisemon also. Teddie was glad to see Yukiko. However she was very different. He clothes were far more different. And she was traveling with the scary dead lady from before. So he was worried about her. But he managed to hide it. However. The two groups decided to split up. Yukiko and Carly leaving to find Yosuke and Jack Atlas. While Teddie and the others went to Inaba to relax. However not before helping out a young girl named Anise Tatlin as she fell from the sky. And also Rise Kujikawa. A friend of his managed to track him down by the tower. However now the group took their leave to go to Inaba. Operation "Protect the girls while they are at the hot springs" Teddie and the others all managed to make it to Inaba very quickly. It was there that Rise got them keys to stay at the Amagi Inn. An Inn run by Yukiko Amagi's family. With their own natural hot springs. The idea of hot springs seemed to interest Zelos for some reason though. As he pulled Teddie to the side and asked him to tell him about everything in the hot springs. In which Teddie understood what he meant. Quickly telling Zelos there was a place to keep an eye on the girls if they stood on the roof. Seeing as the hot springs were outside for the most part. However. The two of them decided to take the rest of the guys to get some flowers for the girls. To cover up their sudden dissapearance. Plus they needed to get Johan some new clothes. Seeing as his own that Yubel gave him weren't really normal enough. Upon arriving there however. They ran into Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi. Who almost immediatly get into a fight with Link. However Zelos, Johan and Teddie all try to convince them to stop. At least until they left Inaba. Seeing as it went through enough trouble in the day. They agree after a while and continue on. Buying Johan some new clothes and the girls some flowers. The guys are now on their way back as a new man fell from the sky. Kiryu. However Zelos seems to already not like this new man. In which Teddie decided to share this feeling. However as the group returned back to the Inn they started their mission. Keeping an "Eye" On the ladies in the Hot-springs. In which they "Asked" Johan to check it out first. In which he stated that Yubel was attacking. This shocked both Zelos and Teddie as they rushed to check on the girls. That is until Aigis fell from the sky on top of Zelos. Pushing him into the Hot-springs accidentily. The girls all seemed a little shocked by this. However Teddie knew he had to save his Sensei! Jumping into the hot springs after him only to be blamed for it also. Both Zelos and him attempted an escape. The back of Teddie's suit getting burned as they rushed out of there. After a quick heal from Zelos he watched Zelos go to talk to Judith. In which Teddie agreed to this. Staying outside to wait for him. However as Zelos returned they had a brief conversation with each other. That is before Zelos heard something back in Judith's room. Quickly rushing to help caused Teddie to follow. Only to find Yubel who had taken control of Judith who quickly escaped. After informing Johan of the news they brought the group all up to a room. Declaring they were now Team Flirt. In which their first goal was to find Judith and save her! However that is before the Tower of Salvation fell outside. Almost landing on Inaba. Which Teddie's nose determined there were three people running from the tower. The Black Knight, Sundown Kid and Eve. In which the group now rushed to save them. In which after saving them they returned back to the Inn. Arc 2 The Epic battle against Yubel! At the start of Arc 2 the group were all at the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. They had managed to track down their enemy with the help of Fluttershy, Rise and himself. They had managed to track down Yubel. Which the group now charged to battle Yubel. The start of the fight was very simple in their eyes. They managed to hold "Judith" Down and release Yubel from her body. In which the group charged ahead. That is however until Yubel seemed to show she had multiple forms. Turning into her second form. This was difficult for the group. Causing plenty of injuries to be clearly seen from all of them. However what caused them to have trouble was a strange ability she had. It was an ability to force the team to attack each other. Teddie had not been targetted by this. Until he attempted his Critical attack move. He was aiming for Zelos. However instead Johan took the hit. After doing this Teddie was shocked. He NEVER attacked his friends. Which caused him to get more angry. In which he continued to attack Yubel. That is until he passed out from exhaustion. Upon waking up however he was in the Hospital in Neo Domino City. Shocked by this Teddie asked Johan who was in a nearby bed if they had won. In which he heard the news of that being true. In which Teddie rested for the night. Being released from the hospital later on in the day to go to Poppo Time Apartment with Bruno and the others. Operation Break Zelos out of Jail Teddie woke up in Poppo Time Apartment to be greeted by the group of people there. He was happy to see them all okay. In which he was high in energy also. Talking to them and enjoying himself for a bit. That is before he showed his T.V World Powers to Rukia. In which the two of them fell into the T.V World. Strangely enough landing outside of Yukiko's castle. After a few moments however they returned back. Trying to avoid getting attacked by shadows. It was then however that they had a battle plan. Rukia and Rise were going to stay back at Poppo Time to watch for Zelos and the others coming back beforehand, Johan and a few others returned to the hospital to keep an eye on Judith. However Teddie, Aigis and Bruno all had to go to Sector Security. Seeing as Zelos had apparently done something wrong. Which the group travelled there. In which Teddie put on his Alice Disguise. To try to act as Zelos' daughter. It caused them to talk to some officers in Sector Security. Eventually convincing them to let Zelos out. However as they exited the sector Security building a girl named Colette Brunel, A boy named Junpei Iori, Carly Nagisa, Yukiko Amagi and Shinjiro Aragaki all fell on Zelos. Teddie was shocked by this. However what shocked him more was the fact that some strange creatures named Metal Heads attacked the city. This caused Teddie and the others to fight them back. After a while defeating them before they returned back. A reunion of friends! Teddie arrived at the hospital with Zelos and the others early in the morning to keep an eye on Judith. She was being let out of the hospital then. Which cheered Teddie up a lot. However the group was attempting to make their way out of the hospital. When Yuri Lowell, Remilia, Joshua appeared. However Collette seemed to vanish almost out of nowhere. This shocked Teddie a bit. However it didn't take long for the group to now make their way to Martha's house after meeting up with Rise again. On the way Rukia and Sailor Neptune Joined the group for a bit. Which caused Teddie to accept them there without any worry. However arriving at Martha's House led them to find plenty of friends. Raine Sage, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka to be exact. Teddie was happy about this. However two things shocked him. The reappearance of a clown he once saw before. Kefka. And the fact that Yosuke had been turned into a girl somehow. Confused by this Teddie followed along with it was Zelos and Johan were turned into girls also. Putting on his Alice disguise as Zelos announced they would be going to a ladies night out that night for fun. Teddie's freakout. At midnight the group had all went to a nearby diner to get something to eat. Sailor Neptune, Zelos, Johan, Yosuke, Chie, Jack Atlas, Kaede Sakura and Victoria all attended the ladies night out. Teddie seemed to be having fun with this... That is before Dark Kain seemed to attack the group. Attempting to kill Neptune. Teddie however jumped into battle to help the group... That is before he caught scent of Walpurgis Night. Due to the scent Teddie's mind started to act up. Causing him to feel great doubt in everything. Stating they all were going to die and that they should just give up. Which led to them all attempting to fight with Teddie's brief moments of fear. It wasn't until Zero Reverse happened however that Teddie snapped out of this. Zelos tried to shake Teddie out of his fear. However he didn't have enough time. Throwing Teddie toward Jack to be protected by the Crimson Dragon.... Sadly however Teddie was crushed on the way by falling rocks. In which he was sent to the shadow realm with Zelos also. Personality Teddie's Personality is eaisily described as outgoing and kind. Teddie hates to see people depressed. And if he does he tries everything possible to make the situation a bit eaisier on the person. However. Teddie doesn't know what he is. And when he gets an idea and it is confirmed. He can be depressed for a moment. He also grows attatched to people very eaisily. He already feels like he has a close bond to each of the people he has met in the new world in his group. And he would do anything to try to protect them. Teddie's also a bit of an idiot for lack of a better word. But for a good reason. He has only been out of the T.V world for a few months. And he has never really talked to people outside of it other than the investigation team. Teddie's Personality's can also be shown on his bear suit at times. A good example is his bear suit can blush while his Human form does. He is also a bit of a flirt. Usually trying to hit on any girls he meets in his travels. However he always seems to fail at it. Abilities/Items Bear Suit: Teddie wears his Bear suit almost everywhere he goes. However at times Teddie has learned to drag his Bear suit along with him to avoid scaring new people. This is his version of the Teddie glasses. Metalic Claw's: Teddie has two Metalic Claws. Upon arriving in the new world he bought one that fit his human forms hand. Allowing him to fight without his Bear suit. However he still carries his one he uses with his Bear suit. Alice Disguise: Teddie carries around his Alice outfit as a disguise for if he has to act like a girl to blend in. Sense of smell: Teddie's sense of smell is very strong. He is able to actually find a weakness to an enemy with his nose. Along with track down others if he happens to know enough about the person. Persona - Kamui: Teddie's Persona is named Kamui. It is a strong Persona of the Star Arcana. His Persona revolves around using Ice based spells and Healing / Buffing spells. Making him a very useful party member for most roles. However he has a weakness to Electricity. While a high resistances to Ice. Category:Character Category:Persona Category:Male Category:Game